super_battlesagafandomcom-20200214-history
Uryu Ishida
Uryu Ishida is a Gemischt Quincy residing in Karakura Town, who is a graduated high school student at Karakura High School and a close friend/friendly rival to Ichigo Kurosaki. Statistics *'Name': Uryu Ishida, The Last Quincy *'Origin': Bleach *'Gender': Male *'Age': 17 *'Birthday': November 6 *'Classification': Human, Gemischt Quincy *'Blood Type': AB *'Height': 177 cm (5'9.5") *'Weight': 57 kg (125 lbs) *'Skin Color': Pale *'Eye Color': Blue *'Hair Color': Black *'Relatives': Ryukken Ishida (Father), Kanae Katagiri (Mother), Souken Ishida (Grandfather) *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': A-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Reishi Manipulation (Hirenkyaku Expert), Ginto Expert, Master Archer Specialist (Path Control and Attack Negation), Peak Human Conditioning, Spiritual Awareness, Genius Intellect, High Spiritual Power *'Standard Equipment': Gintō, Quincy Cross, Ginrei Kojaku, Seele Schneider, Hollow Bait *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Heilig Pfeil, Licht Regen, Seele Schneider, Heizen, Gritz, Wolke, Sprenger *'Voice Actor': Noriaki Sugiyama Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Key': Appearance Uryu Ishida is a bespectacled teenager of average height and slender built. He has straight, chin-length black hair with his hair framing on the right-side of his face, and the rest behind his left ear, due to his glasses, and has fair-skin color with blue-colored eyes. When confronting Hollows, he typically dons white Quincy clothes (a white, form-fitting long-sleeved tunic that splits down to his high-thighs and a high collar, along with matching white pants and boots, and a sky blue sash around his waist; he uses the sash to hold his no. of Ginto or Seele Schneider), with blue stripes representing the Quincy cross, and a white mantle. Personality Uryu is generally quite, serious and solitary, but ties harder to act cool when other people are around. He is also calm and collected, rarely showing signs of frustration unless "his buttons are pushed to the critical point". Uryu was a member of the handicrafts club at Karakura High School, and is highly skilled at sewing. While Uryu does not mind stitching things for his friends, his sense of design forces him to add unexpected designs. For example, when he makes new clothing for Chad and Orihime, he replaces the single red line of Chad's original shirt with a red cross, saying that it was better, and since he could not copy the three white dots on Orihime's shirt, he instead adds frilly lace and two flower-like buds at the bottom. Uryu has low blood pressure and hates procrastination. The other things he hates are quite odd: buttons (despite being an expert in sewing) and the word "haphazard." His favorite food is homemade mackerel miso stew. He likes Don Kanonji's television program "Bura-Rei" so much that he attends the live broadcast of the filming in Karakura Town. He loves wearing a mantle, even though it serves no purpose other than to make him feel cooler, despite the fact that it hinders his movement, even keeping a spare with him. He has a tendency to say things melodramatically. Uryu has proven to be gullible at times. At one time, he starts getting irritated at the fact that a weapon (a Zanpakutō in this case) has a will of own; Ichigo tricks him into thinking that Ginrei Kojaku has actually materialized, to which Uryu sheds a happy tear. Uryu operates on a moral ethic known as the "Pride of the Quincy" and has a strong sense of justice. He is very chivalrous, stating that he enacts justice on men who abuse or treat women badly, leading him to attempt to defend Rukia Kuchiki from Renji Abarai when he and Byakuya Kuchiki came to the Human World to arrest her, and protects Orihime Inoue during their time in Soul Society. Uryu has a tendency to not use lethal force in battle, especially if he can win without doing so. Instead, he will simply incapacitate his opponent. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Ginrei Kojaku (Arc Sparrow of the Silver Peak): By using the new Quincy Cross (which resembles a pentacle, and a variation of his original bow) after regaining his Qunicy powers, Uryu can gather Reishi particles and form his spiritual bow, which is in the shape of a spider's web and the center being a regular bow. *'Arrow Ricochet': Uryu can ricochet individual shots off of walls to shoot around corners, make the direction of his attacks unpredictable, and change the direction of his shots while in flight. *'Heilig Pfeil' (Holy Arrows of Destruction): Uryu can gather Reishi from his surroundings and shape it into arrows. Uryu can fire up to 1200 shots consecutively. He can fire hundreds of arrows all at once, which Ichigo Kurosaki compares to a can of "bug spray" after he uses it on a swarm of Hollows. **'Licht Regen' (Rain of Light): A large amount of Reiryoku is gathered at Uryu's left shoulder. He then fires a volley of multiple arrows at a single target. *'Reishi Shield': Though it is not meant to be used in this manner, Uryu is able to use Ginrei Kojaku as a temporary shield to block some attacks. Seele Schneider: Uryu is highly capable of using the soul-cutting sword with great proficiency, easily defeating Cirucci Sanderwicci with it, despite his lack of practice beforehand (Uryu had just recently stolen the weapons from his father's storage room). Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, he primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has a easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher connections of Reishi such as Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. To a sufficiently powerful Quincy, there is no difference between spiritual particles and spiritual energy as a source of power. He can manipulate spiritual energy for offensive purposes. Uryu commonly reshapes spiritual particles into various types of bow and arrows, but can also concentrate spiritual energy into the form of swords (Seele Schneider) or Ginto tubes. *'Hirenkyaku Expert': Uryu is a expert at Hirenkyaku, as shown during his battle with Mayuri Kurotsuchi, who was amazed by Uryu's growth in the technique, despite the technique being so advanced that it requires high-level Quincy to use it more proficiently. Uryu has recently shown a new variation of the technique, which creates a platform of Reishi under the user's feet. Originally used while traveling to Hueco Mundo, he has found use for it outside of the Garganta, and can carry others with him on the platform. Ginto Expert: He is able to use the spiritual energy stored in the silver tubes to create similar effects to Kido; Uryu can even use his own energy rather than the energy stored in the silver tube. Ginto was his primary weapon of choice, albeit only, against an incomplete Arrancar during the Arrancar Invasion. He was only able to injure it before his father saved him, but this feat alone was great, as he could not use any of his Quincy abilities at the time. *'Heizen' (German for Heating, Japanese for Sacred Bite): Uryu uses Heizen to instantly gouge and purge whatever is enclosed in the space made by the four tossed Ginto. This technique creates a transparent, rectangular beam of energy from the silver tubes which slices through the opponent. It is tremendously effective, even against Menos Grande. *'Gritz' (German for Cloud, Japanese for Five Rack Ties): Uryu uses a film of Reishi emitted from a thrown Ginto to surround the enemy. This technique forms a man-sized pentagonal Quincy cross, which envelops its target. *'Wolke' (German for Cloud, Japanese for Green Cup): Uryu uses a Ginto to create a large blast, which cushions the impact of a fall with the Reiryoku contained inside of the Ginto. *'Sprenger' (German for Explosion, Japanese for Ripping Grass Formation): This technique uses five Seele Schneider to create a pentagon-shaped seal which, when activated, creates a massive explosion within its borders. When an object or a person stands within the middle of the pentagon, the placement of the fifth Seele Schneider can trap them by wrapping and binding their legs to the ground with dense Reishi. The Seele Schneider function as accumulators, gathering the necessary amount of Reishi to create the explosion. The liquid inside of a Ginto acts as the trigger. The preparations for the technique, combined with the charging time, makes using Sprenger while in battle impractical unless the user has a partner (namely one or more) who can stall to buy time or enough strength to create the formation while under attack. Master Archer Specialist: When a Quincy becomes more skilled using their Bow and Heilig Pfeil, they gain more power and precision with their arrows. This is similar to how a marksman gains skill and hits the target more frequently. Uryu Ishida has greatly increased his power and skill throughout his association with Ichigo Kurosaki, and is a prime example of this growth. He has great accuracy, able to instantly kill Hollows with one arrow. *'Path Control': *'Attack Negation': Expert Swordsman Specialist: Physical Conditioning: Spiritual Awareness: Genius Intellect: High Spiritual Power: Uryu has displayed a high amount of spiritual energy. He has obviously mastered the Quincy ability of Reiryoku absorption, taking in spirit particles and spirit energy alike. This, on top of his own energy reserves, lends him plenty of strength in combat. When his father restored his powers, Uryu's spiritual force proves so great that it took them a week or so to finish, and his father still needed to draw out a stronger arrow (as opposed to shooting him single-handedly) to restore his powers and exhaust him completely. His Reiatsu is blue in color. Former Skills and Equipment Relationships *Ryuken Ishida *Soken Ishida *Kanae Ishida *Ichigo Kurosaki *Orihime Inoue *Yasutora Sado *Rukia Kuchiki *Renji Abarai *Yoruichi Shihoin *Kisuke Urahara *Kon *Ganju Shiba *Kukaku Shiba *Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Nemu Kurotsuchi *Pesche Guatiche *Cirucci Sanderwicci *Szayelaporro Granz *Ulquiorra Schiffer *Shukuro Tsukishima *Kugo Ginjo In Other Media Movies * Omakes * Spin-offs * Crossovers * Video Games * Music * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Quincy Category:Swordsmen Category:Ishida Family Category:Ichigo's Group Category:Bleach Characters